¿No sé, no sé qué me pasa?
by Meloetta11
Summary: Laney y Corey se confundieron, y pelearon, porque Carrie llamo a Corey 'Novio' Y los dos se enojan entre si, por esa palabra, que arruino sus mente, y ellos toman caminos diferentes, rompiendo la banda, y su amistad, y sobre todo sus recuerdos juntos, y su beso de año nuevo por culpa de Carrie, solo por ella...Hola, les traigo otro Fic, a si que aquí esta espero que lo disfruten.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, mis pegasister's, Bronie's, grojfan's, Corney's…Les traigo otro fic…Y les prometo que lo terminare…Cueste lo que cueste…sí  
>o si… :3 Comezemos…<br>**_  
>¿No sé, no sé qué me pasa?<br>Capitulo 1  
>Era un día tranquilo en la casa Riffin de acostumbre la banda tocaba…Sin letra, y el joven líder decidió hablar<p>

Corey: Chicos, no me ocurre ideas para un cositero, ni nada, para una letra estúpida…-Suspira y las lagrimas cristalinas empiezan a cae y su voz quebradiza empezó a iluminarlo-N-no s-so-soy u-un b-buen li-líder…

Laney: Core, no te pongas a si, tu si eres un buen líder, tu ayudas a muchos…Y-yo n-no te dejaría en nada…-Corre a él y lo abraza con toda su fuerzas haciendo que le dé sorpresa a el vocalista-Y-yo te quiero-Corey seguía sorprendido pero le correspondió al abrazo

Corey: Y-yo igual…-Por primera vez, se ve las mejillas ruborizadas de color fresa

Kin: Me da tanta pena, que no quiero reír, ni grabar-Las lagrimas cristalinas de tristeza y alegría  
>corren por las mejillas del cuatrojos<p>

Kon: Yo igual…-Las lagrimas cristalinas no dejaban de brotar de los ojos de el glotón

Laney: Core, no tengas, miedo, no te preocupes, nosotros, estamos para todo-La bajista no dejaba de llorar y sintió que el vocalista, la empezó apretar en su abrazo, pero a la joven no le importo

Corey abrió los ojos y miro al frente a los mismos gemelos llorando

Corey: Mmm…-Empezó a lamber sus labios mientras sus mejillas rosadas claras desaparecen

La peliroja abrió con delicadez sus ojos esmeraldas y vio a el joven lambiendo sus labios, ella parpadeo dos veces y sus mejillas tomaron el color carmesí

Los gemelos abrieron sus ojos y dejaban de llorar y vieron a la bajista, y al guitarrista, luego  
>ellos sonrieron<p>

Corey dejo de lamberse: Mi pequeña bajista, peliroja

Laney: Mi joven guitarrista é vocalista y líder, peliazul

Ambos se separaron lentamente con una sonrisa en su rostro

Corey: Muchas gracias, Lanes

Laney: De nada, Core-Ambos sonrieron

Kin: ¿Oigan quieren ir por un helado?

Kon: Yo sí, quiero

Corey: Mmm…Yo igual… ¿Qué dices Lanes?

Laney: Suena bien…

^Transición parque^

Barney: Buenos, días Grojband, ¿Qué desean? –Hablándoles a los 4 jóvenes

Kin y Kon: ¡Queremos un helado doble chocolate, por favor!-Babeando

Corey: Yo uno de plátano, y fresa, Barney heladero

Laney: Yo lo mismo que Corey

Barney: Bien, serán 25$ Todos…-Corey le da el dinero-Bien, se los traeré en un minuto-Se va

Kin: Daaa, queremos helado…

Kon: Y yo igual…

Laney: Oigan, dejen de babear…-Con cara asqueada

Corey: Lo mismo digo-Con cara asqueada

Kon: Lo sentimos chicos, es que ahora, pensamos como comemos, heladoooo…

La bajista puso sus manos en sus caderas y miro a él guitarrista extrañada y el vocalista también la miro a si…

Corey y Laney: Daa, que asco…-Llega Barney

Barney: Aquí, tienen-Le da los helados

Grojband: Gracias…

^Después del transición helado^

Laney: Uhh, que rico…

Corey: Lo mismo digo, Sis

Laney: Lo que digas bro-Los dos empiezan a reír

Kin: Daa, amor de sarcásticos

Kon: Que asco

Corey y Laney: ¡Oye!

Kin y Kon: …

Aparecen Los Newmans

Konnie: Hola, apestoband

Kim: Hola, grojlucer

Kin: Ahhh, es tan bonita…-Corey, Laney y Kon lo miraron extrañados-Retiro lo dicho

Lenny: Da, ¿Por qué Riffin y Penn están abrazados?

Carrie: ¡Oye Lamey Penn, deja a mi novio!

Corey y Laney: ¿¡Novio!?-Gritaron, los dos jóvenes, confundidos y sorprendidos

**Y…Fin de el capitulo…Uno, lo dejare hasta aquí…Ahh, mañana le siguo…Bye mis peques**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, chicos, lo lamento otra vez, pero, tratare, de concentrarme en esto, y sé que Corey odia las cosas Cursis, y no siempre esta triste, pero a si comienza mi historia, comenzamos, creo…  
><strong>  
>Carrie: A si es…NOVIO-Asusto mas a Corey, y a Laney se le rompió, el corazón<p>

Laney: N-novio

Lenny: ¿¡Qué!?-Dijo el chico, sin esperar, que su líder, hablara al otro líder diciendo ''Novio''

Kin: …-Mira a el guitarrista confundido y enojado…-Ay, dios-Mira la bajista que estaba a punto de romper en llanto, y golpear a la líder, de los Newmans

Corey: ¿N-novio?...-Cae, al suelo, debilitado- ¿Novio de la líder, de los Newlucer?-Se paro enojado, y camina hacia la guitarrista-¡Acabas de decirme novio, y le as echó pedazos el corazón a mi bajista!-Exclamo

Carrie: Meh…A mi no me importa, nada, tu estúpida bajista-Se va con los demás Newmans

Laney: Ahhh…-Empieza a llorar-¡T-tu estas, con esa…Esa…Esa…Idiota!-Grita, Corey se confunde y la mira

Corey: ¿Lanes?...

Laney: Haber, explícame todo…Aquí, no ay, que explicar nada-Corey y Laney se fueron

Kin: Tendemos, que dejarlos, solos, es su problema

Kon: Si… ¿Pero estas seguro que no necesitan ayuda…?

Kin: No-Se van

^Excelente transición^

Laney: ¡Por, que esa, loca, te llamo Novio!-Cruzando los brazos

Corey: ¡Lanes, yo no lo sé!-Gritando, y diciendo la verdad

Laney: ¡No mientas!

Corey: ¡Laney Penn, no miento!-Laney lo miro con mas fastidio y se fue del garaje-L-Laney-Se empezó a deprimir y se fue a su cuarto-¿P-porqué a mi?-Se sienta en su cama-Y-ya, no mas…-Empieza a llorar (**N/A: Me arte, de que la pobrecita sea Laney…¿No le dejan, oportunidad, que sufre sea Corey?...Ay, el que sufre es él, no ella, aun que Laney, sea la que este enamorada de Corey)**

^Fuera de la habitación del vocalista^

Trina: Jajaja, eso fue fácil…-Sonrió, se fue

^A la mañana siguiente^

Estaba, el pobre guitarrista, deprimido, casi rompiendo en llanto, sentado en su sofá, azul…

Corey: Ahhh…-Se muerde el labio, inferior, y empieza a mirar todo el garaje, hasta que su punto de vista, ve el bajo, de la joven peliroja-…-Empieza a romper en llanto-¡Laney, lo lamento!... ¡Lo repito, lo lamento!-No dejaba, de llorar lagrimas cristalinas, hasta que…Que dichos gemelos, abren la puerta del garaje y se acercan, al peliazul

Kin: ¡Corey, estas bien!-Corre hacia él, y lo mira llorando

Corey: ¡No!-Explica, y asusta a su compañero

Kon: Corey, dinos, que paso-Dijo preocupado el baterista

Corey con voz quebradiza: L-Lanes, ella piensa que le mentí…-Sigue llorando

Kin: K-Kon, tenias razón, ellos necesitaban ayuda…

Aparece la peliroja, con cara seria, el vocalista, quiso hablar pero la bajista puso su mano a metros del rostro del chico, haciendo, que él, se deprima más…

Laney: Ni una palabra-Sigue seria

Corey: …-En su mete, lo único que pasaba, por allí era '' ¡L-Lanes, yo no miento…Yo te amo!''

Kin: …-Le susurra a su gemelo-Creo, que ambos están, enamorados, entre sí, pero ellos tienen los corazones, echó pedazos, Laney, ella se lo toma mal, molesta, y Corey se lo toma, muy triste y deprimido

Kon le devuelve es susurro: Creo, que tienes razón-La bajista levanta la vista

Laney: ¿¡Qué tanto susurran!?-Dijo, molesta

Kin: N-nada…-Dijo, el tecladista, temblando un poco

Laney: Eso, espero-Gruñendo, a lo bajo

Corey: …-El chico, estaba, por romper, en llanto nuevamente, pero, miro a la bajista, quien lo miraba seria-L-Lanes…

Laney: ¿Qué quieres?-Dijo, enojada, pero al ver los ojos azules, del su líder, le dio pena, ella dejo de estar seria, y lo miro apenada-¿Q-qué?-Lo dijo mirando triste, y arrepentida, el suelo

Corey: E-es verdad, no miento lo que te dije ayer…-La chica dejo de mirar apenada y tristemente, el suelo y levanto la vista al ver el joven, enojada, nuevamente

Laney: C-Core, no me mientas, ahora, tú me as ech…-El joven la interrumpió

Corey: S-si no me crees, fuera de mi garaje, no te quiero verte, mas en mi vida…Ya no serás, mas mi bajista-Seguro de lo que ha dicho, y muy, triste, dándoles ganas, de arrancarse el corazón o la vida, de una vez, por todas

Laney: ¿Estás seguro?, ¡Ja!, Mejor, ni me importaba, esta banda…-Agarra, su bajo y se va enojada

Corey: ¿Qué acabo de hacer?...-Mirando el suelo, apunto, de quitarse la vida

Kin: Tranquilo, bro, todo estará bien, creo…

Kon: Si…-Mira a la ex bajista, de Grojband yéndose-…

**Y fin del capituló dos, esto, se pone, más intenso… ¿Se acuerdan que apareció Trina?, ¿Ella, tendrá que ver de lo que Carrie le dijo?...Pues eso lo sobaran, muy pronto…Mañana, le sigo…No tengo clases y tendré el día libre, bye…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, otra vez, aquí, esta otra vez…El fic (?...Jajajaj, meh, comenzamos…  
><strong>  
>Corey limpiándose las lagrimas: Eso, espero…-Mira su gorro y se lo saca, luego se pone otro igual, pero sin su logo<p>

Kin: ¿Pero qué?

Corey: C-cuando creamos la banda, Laney quiso crearla, a si que yo le dije ''Si'' Y ella me sonrió, y me dio ese gorro, que tiene el logo, y por eso es que jamás me sacado ese gorro…-Los gemelos lo miran con tristeza

Kon: ¿Dices, que por que ella creo la banda, te regalo ese gorro, algunas veces te lo sacas?

Corey: S-si…-Empieza a llorar

Kin: Tranquilo, viejo, no pasa nada-Tratando de tranquilízalo

^Con los Newmans^

Lenny: ¿Care?…

Carrie: ¿Si Lens?

Lenny: ¿Por qué ayer llamaste a ese tonto ''Novio''?-Carrie lo miro y suspiro

Carrie: No era, mi plan, pero Trina la hermana de ese tonto, me mando a decirle, ''Novio'', frente su bajista…Y el romperle el corazón y después que Corey, saque de su propia banda su BFF…

Kim: ¿Qué?, Le acabas de romper el corazón, a ese chico…

Konnie: Y es malo rompre, el corazón a un chico y a una pequeña, chica como Lenny, además ella tiene un corazón sensible…Y Corey, también, lo tiene…

Carrie: T-tienen, razón…Tengo que hablar, con Trina, y después buscar a Laney…-Los Newmans salen corriendo de su garaje

^En el parque Trasmisión^

Carrie: ¡Haya esta Trina!-Apuntando a la pelirosa, sentada en una banca

Lenny: ¡Vamos!-Los Newmans se acercan a la joven pelirosa

Kim: ¡Trina Riffin!-Trina levanto la mirada y vio a la tecladista

Trina: ¿Qué quieren?

Carrie: Creo, que hacerle romper el corazón al guitarrista y a la bajista, fue una mala idea

Trina: ¿Qué tratan de decirme?

Lenny: Que tu plan, fue una mala, idea…-La joven los miro y sus ojos se abrieron como platos

Trina: … ¿C-como fue una mal idea?...

Konnie: Tu, plan, separo, a Grojband, y el joven…Digamos tu hermanito menor, ahora es este momento, sufriendo, y su bajista, como tú le dices ''Niña-Niño'' Se separo de Grojband…-Trina la miro alterada

Trina: ¿Esto fue mi culpa?-Su peinado cambio con una dos trenzas y muchos moños azules y un traje azul de sirvienta

Lenny: ¿Qué te paso Trina?

Katrina: Puedes llamarme, Katrina, y es hora de buscar a esa bajista…-La joven, y los Newmans miran a Laney tocando su bajo, tristemente, en una banca, y cantando suavemente, lo raro que los otros Grojband se acercaron a verla, cantar

_(Laney)_

_Mi corazón  
>Esta roto<br>pero no tengo cura  
>No se qué hacer…<br>Mi mundo tremían aquí  
>Ya no ay esperezas para mí<br>no importa que yo sufra, pero ya paso,  
>no importa nada,<br>mi mundo de fantasías se arruino, ya no existe, mas,  
>Ya no ay, cura, ya no ay otro corazón, que me pueda ayudar, no mas,<br>De abrir, mi corazón, no importa, mas de sufrir, que amar,  
>Ya no mas,<br>Yo sufriré, y jamás dejare de hacerlo, hasta que el pida perdón-_Corey miro a Laney arrepentido, luego el saca su guitarra y empieza a tocar suavemente, hasta que todo y la joven peliroja voltearon  
><em><br>(Corey)_

_No llores pequeña chica…  
>Tú me abriste el corazón, en ese beso<br>De año nuevo-_Laney recuerda el beso de año nuevo, y al joven se le salían lágrimas  
><em>Tú eras mi mitad de corazón, pero eso y paso, tú eras mi pretendiente,<br>Y yo siempre sonreía, en esos momentos juntos, aunque, era Cusi, o demasiado empalagoso,  
>Ni importaba, que sea hací, a mí solo me importaba, que sonrieras, recuerda, con tu corazón<br>ese día…Recuérdalo, y no te lo olvides…El sentimiento, de algodón…_

_(Laney y Corey)_

_De azúcar, no miento pero ese día fue fantástico parecía que caminaba, el cielo, yo vi tu sonrisa, y gracias, a ese día mi sueño, se hizo realidad…-Ambos sonríen_

Todos, los que miraron esa escena, sonrieron, aplaudieron y algunos silbaron, y tantos, decían ''Corey, Corey'' Y otros ''Laney, Laney''

**Continuara, ¿Y qué les precio? Dejen sus opiniones en los comentarios, bye… )**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola chicos…Me han apoyado, mucho, muchísimo, con sus Reviews, y cuando veo, que dicen ''Esta súper, segué'' O otra cosa, sonrió con todo…Sigamos con el fic…

Los jóvenes se miraron a los ojos, varios minutos, hasta que el joven, chico guitarrista bajo la vista, y su sonría, se borro, completamente, de su lindo rostro de pre-adolecente…

Corey: N-no puedo, mas-Empieza a tocar rápidamente con su guitarra como en la canción '' Acción, Destrucción''-Aghrr-Sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente, y el empieza a cantar, y todos, hasta la bajista, lo miraron, preocupados…

(_Corey)_

_Ya, no mentiré, se que algo, me controla, se que algo, me controla, pero no entiendo, lo que me pasa, ya no, ¡NO SE QUE ME PASA! Grito, quiero, que alguien, me ayude, por favor-_Deja de tocar rápidamente, y toca normalmente-_No…Tengo, en cuenta, esto, se que algo, malo me pasa, vamos, ayúdenme, yo solo, quiero, decir, que amo a esa, persona, pero, mi, corazón, esta estacado, y no puedo, dejar de llorar, en ese día, que te eche…-_Empieza a llover, y el joven no dejaba de cantar, pero esta vez canta, muy despacio, abre, los ojos, y mira directamente a la bajista_-Tu…Tu, eras, muy especial, para, mi, pero ellas, me quitaron, el corazón…Mi pequeña, damisela, por favor, perdóname, yo no te quise, romper, el corazón-_Su, cabello, tomo el color rojo e igual que sus tenis-_Por, favor, ayúdeme, no aguanto, esta, presión, no sé porque esto, me pasa, por el amor…-_Su gorro, y sus pantalones, tomaron el color rojo oscuro, pero bien, oscuro- _Ahhh, por favor, ayúdame…Grrr…Ya no mas…-Laney se desmaya, y el…Pelirojo vocalista, grita, y luego ve que su piel toma el color blanco, brillante, bien, pálido_

Corey: Lanes, tu eres lo único que tengo…-Le empiezan, a aparecer heridas, por todas, parte, y la sangre, de las heridas, no dejaba de resfalar-Ahhh…-Se desmaya__

^En algún lugar^

Corey: ¿Ehh, donde rayos, estoy?..-Mira a una sombra

**Asta, aquí, lo dejare, bye…Y comenten, para que sigua**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias, otra vez, por sus comentarios 7u7…Sigamos…  
><strong>  
>El joven levanto, la vista y miro una sombra<p>

¿?: Buenos, días joven, niño-Señalándolo

Corey: ¿¡DONDE ESTOY!?-Mira que su piel sigue pálida, sus tenis y su cabello, sigue rojo, y se gorro y pantalones, con el color carmesí fuerte

¿?: Me, temo, que tu, tenias, problemas grabes, a si que este es el Inframundo…Te trajimos aquí

Corey: ¿Y Laney?

¿?: ¿Ohh, ella?...A si ella, está a salvo, de ti…Tu eres un mal problema, y esta allí-Señala para arriba

Corey: ¿S-soy u-un m-mal, p-problema?-Las lagrimas, empiezan, a brotar, por sus ojos, azules, zafiro-Soy, el peor, Mejor Amigo, Para siempre…-Mira un gato, de plata-…

Gato de P: Miauu… (Mi nombre es Zafiro, y soy macho)

Corey: M-mucho, gusto, Zafiro…-Suspira, tristemente

Zafiro: Miauu… (Siento, tu dolor, yo antes tenía una amiga llamada Esmeralda, era mi BFF, y era una gata de oro)

Corey: Si…-Zafiro, empezó a ronronear, y se le acurruco, alado del joven-¿Y qué paso, con ella?-El gato bajo, sus orejas, tristemente

Zafiro: Miau, miau, miauuu (Veras, un día, nosotros estábamos, jugando, pero se la llevo un chica, pelirroja, era pequeña, parecía, ser una chica de 13 años, pelo corto, hasta los hombros, llevaba un clip, amarillo oscuro, una camisa, verde, con franjas negras, y las mangas, era cortas, y amarillas, oscuras, también, traía, un pantalón, largo, igual que el color de su cabello, y unas botas de combate negras)

Corey: Era, Laney…Y tu amiga, gata, esta con ella…-El pequeño gato asintió, con la cabeza

Zafiro: Miau (Si…)

Corey: Ya, no me soporto, soy, un verdadero, demonio…-Empieza a llorar, y cae violentamente, en el suelo, Zafiro, bajo la vista

Zafiro: Miau (Para, volver, tendras que pedirle, perdón)

Corey: ¿Por qué a mi madre?...

Zafiro: Miauu (Veras, como tu madre, es la reina del Inframundo, le tendrás, que perdir, perdón, para salir, de aquí, y volver a la tierra)

Corey: Si, gracias… ¿Pero, como es que te entiendo?

Zafiro: Miau, miau, miau (¿Jaja, eso?...Pues, tu madre, cuando, tú eras un niñito, de pocos, años, me dejo, con tigo, para que sea, tu compañero, me entredirás, y a los 12 años, te quito, la memoria, y te olvidaste, de mi, asta, que ella me dejo, aquí, emm, digamos, quede 1 año, aquí)

Corey: Si, gracias, ay, qué ir, a buscar, a mi madre…-El gato, se subió, al gorro del adolecente, y se sentó, ay-Vallamos

Zafiro: Miau…(Bien)-Corey empiezo a correr, a un castillo, echo, de lava, y muchas, cosas aterradoras

Corey: Ya, estamos, por llegar…-Se detuvo, y paso, un demonio, caminando, hasta que el demoño, se fue, el siguió, corriendo

Zafiro: Miau, miau (Los hábitos, de este Inframundo soy muy raros)

Corey: Ni, que me lo digas…-Abrió, la puerta del castillo, y dos guardias demonios, se quedaron, sorprendidos, al ver al hijo de su reina, el Príncipe, Corey, J, Riffin

R, Riffin: Ohh, mi pequeño, hijo

Corey: Madre, yo te quiero, pedir, perdón…¡PERO SOLO DEJAME, IR A LA TIERRA, A PEACEVILLE!-Grito…

R, Riffin: Mmm…-Lo empieza a pensar

**Asta, aquí, dejo, el capitulo 5…Pues, no tengo, ideas, para el próximo, capitulo, si quieren, díganme, que quieren, que le ponga, el próximo, cap…Bye, amigos**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, chiquis…Hoy, les doy otro día de historia…Y, Fernanda…Leí, tu comentario, si esta es una idea, rara, se me ocurrió, a mi pequeño cerebro, que parece que esta lastimado, ¿Desde que nací?...Bueenoo, continuamos, no quiero ser charlatana, como en mi casa xD…Ok…**

Sra, Riffin: Ok te puedes ir

Corey: Si-Sonriendo

Sra, Riffin: Solo si me dices porque

Corey: Tengo una banda allá en Peaceville y no quiero dejarla, ni a mis amigos

Sra, Riffin: Hijo soy tu madre no puedes mentirme y a disgustar por tu mirada se que se trata de un chica-Tono serio

Corey sonrojado: Si es mi una chica es más bien mi M.A.P.S-Mira a otra dirección para no ver los ojos de su madre

Sra, Riffin: ¿M.A.P.S ?-Pregunta, muy distinguida

Corey: **M**ejor **A**miga **P**ara **S**iempre, ella se llama Laney un chica, pelirroja de la que me enamore hace mucho tiempo, pero una chica llamada Carrie me llamo novio mientras la estaba abrazando a sí, que ella lo malinterpreto y se lo tomo enserio así q yo me pelee con ella y la saque de mi banda, por lo molesto y triste que estaba así que fui a buscarla y la encontré en el parque tocando su bajo, cantando una canción sobre lo triste que estaba y yo saque mi guitarra y comenzó a tocar con ella pero yo comenzó a actuar raro y aquí estoy…-Hablando con un tono seco y triste

Sra, Riffin: Esta chica suena muy importante en tu vida…-Viendo el gatito, acostado en la gorra de su hijo

Corey: Lo es por eso debo regresar-Mirando los ojos rojos ácidos de su madre

Sra, Riffin: Pero a disgustar por tu preocupación parece que ya legaste mas allá, dime hijo mío, ¿Ya besaste a esa chica en los labios?-Agachándose y mirar los ojos azules, zafiros de su propio hijo

Corey sonrojado en extremo: Si pero por accidente-Cerrando fuertemente sus ojos lentamente

Sra, Riffin: ¿Como qué por accidente?-Mirando a su hijo preocupada

Corey sonrojado tanto que no se distinguía de su cabello: Ambos tratábamos de comer el mismo pesado de algodón de azúcar que caía del cielo saque mi lengua ella igual y yo no me di cuenta pero creo que ella tampoco, cerré mis ojos ella igual y nos fuimos acercando poco a poco hasta juntar nuestros labios pero, creo que yo lo disfrute más que ella…-Abriendo los ojos y con sus pupilas sin mover nada, mirar el suelo echó de tierra negra, con reflejo a color carmesí

Sra, Riffin: ¿Así de importante es ella para ti?

Corey: Si ella es el amor de mi vida la razón por la que despierto feliz cada mañana la razón de mi felicidad es…-Suspiro de enamorado-La chica más perfecta que tenido el placer de conocer…-Sonrió y sus pupilas se levantaron al ver a la reina

Sra, Riffin: eso es amor verdadero hijo mío ve con ella y dile lo que sientes

Corey: Eso are-Sonríe, más… **(N/A: Gracias, a esta parte, a Guest…Le corte, varias, cosas y se las agrega, pero gracias)**

Sra, Riffin: Veo, que tu hermanita, Katrina, ha vuelto…

Corey: ¿En serio?-Confundido

Sra, Riffin: Si, ven…-Llevo a su hijo, a una fuente de agua color naranja, ella la revolvió con su dedo índice, y apareció una imagen de el vocalista en una camilla del hospital, vendado, por todos lados, una cosa para respirar **(N/A: Que ya me olvide esa cosa, que le ponen a los pacientes, para respirar)** Y una cosa que indica que está bien **(N/A: Tampoco no sé cómo se llama -.- ) **Haciendo ''Tic, Tic, Tic, Tic''…El joven, que llevaba el gatito en su cabeza, y vio, que no llevaba gorro, pero su cabello estaba, naturalmente, azul al igual que su piel, estaba, normal…Y a su lado, estaba, la joven Pelirosa, y la otra joven bajista

Katrina de tras de la imagen: Ahhhh…-Llorando-¡Todo fue, mi culpa, porque le allá pasado eso a mi hermanito!-No dejaba de llorar

Laney detrás de la imagen: No, todo fue culpa, mía, por haber, salido, de la banda a si, sin decir nada-Le salen algunas lagrimas, y el joven vocalista que los observaba, suspiro de tristeza

Sra, Riffin: Ves, lo lamento, si es que, te allá, traído aquí…-Mirando a su pequeño, hijo, pre-Adolcente, que miraba tristemente la imagen, y al joven, se le vio los ojos llorosos

Corey con voz quebradiza: ¿Me pasas alguna guitarra?-Sigue, con ojos, llorosos, y vio que sus amigos, gemelos se acercan a la camilla

Sra, Riffin: Si…-Le da la guitarra que el vocalista, usaba, siempre, y el guitarrista, empiezo a tocar suavemente

(Corey)

_Tengo, miedo, que, les, pase algo, malo, a ellos…_-Ese canto, llegaba a los oídos, de los jóvenes, detrás de la imagen  
><em>N-no puedo, mas, yo debo, de morir, que antes, que ellos, ya no mas, sufro, y sufro, y no me importa, nada-<em>La joven pelirroja, abrió los ojos, mas y empezó a escuchar, la voz de su querido vocalista  
><em>De, lo que piensan, ya, estoy, muerto…Mi alma, sigue, sonriendo, pero, ellos, no lo están, ya no, importa, lo que, pase, yo ya sufro…No importa, ¡JAMAS!, No me importa, solo quiero, que ellos sonrían, y yo llore, por siempre, quiero…Que, ella, sonría, con otro chico…No, no, no…Quiero, que pase, que, mis amigos, mi M.A.P.S, mi querida, hermana, sufran, por mí, pero yo, ya estoy, muerto, y no pienso, en eso-<em>Le salen, lagrimas, todos, los que escucharon, la canción, se entestecieron-_Yo, ya son, un alma, que, los observa, y siente, su dolor, para, saber, que sonrían, no, puedo, mas…Yo, solo quiero, que sonrieran, y dejare, de llorar, para sonreír, no dejare, que ellos sufran, por mi…Pero, una vez, que yo, ya este, muerto, no, me podrán, remplazar…¡YA QUIERO DESAPARECE, DE LAS VIDAS DE LOS DEMAS!-_Todos, quedan, sokeados_-…Ya no mas…No, quiero, que, me perdonen, por esto…_

Sra, Riffin: ¿Estás seguro de esto?

Corey: Si…-Suspira, y mira que la cosa que hace ''Tic, Tic…'' Deja, de hacerlo haciendo esto ''Tiiiiiiiii'', Y todos detrás de la imagen, se empiezan a desesperar  
><em><br>_Todos detrás de la imagen: ¡UN MEDICO!-Aparecieron 3 doctores y empujaron a todo, los que estaba, en la camilla, luego, de un rato, al joven, Vocalista, le caen, lagrimas, y cae a la fuente, borrando la imagen, y transformando, el agua, a naranja_  
><em>  
>Sra, Riffin: H-hijo…-El pelirrojo, cae arrodillado, y empieza a llorar…Despertando al gatito<p>

Zafiro: ¿Miau? (¿Qué pasa?)

Corey: Y-Yo, t-te a-amo L-Lanes-Esas, palabras, caen, a los oídos de la bajista, y rompiéndolo, el corazón, y el joven, sin dejar de llorar

^En Peaceville^

En la sala de espera, del hospital, Laney susurra

Laney: Y-yo, t-tam-tamb-también, t-te a-am-amo C-Core-Empieza a llorar

**Fin, del capítulo, 6, ¿Qué, le pasara, a la pelirroja, y al vocalista?...Descúbranlo, en el próximo, capitulo, bye n.n**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicos, y chicas…Lo lamento por el retrasó y por tantas comas pero, no sé dónde ponerlas (Sin comentarios) Pero igual aquí está la historia o el Fic… :'3**

Kin escucha la joven susurrando y le pregunta

Kin: ¿Laney, a quien susurras?-Pregunta el nerd

Laney: A Core…-Entre llantos

Kon: Ouhhh…-Triste

^En el Inframundo^

El joven arrodillado no dejaba de lagrimar lagrimas cristalinas, y su madre la reina preocupada le dice

Sra, Riffin: Calma, hijo…-Se arrodilla y lo abraza mientras el tenia sus manos en sus rodillas y miraba con los ojos lagrimosos a la nada

Corey con su propia voz tranquila, pero quebrada: E-es-est-esta b-bi-bien, ma-mad-madre-Tratando de tranquilizarse

Sra, Riffin: Ese es mi Adolecente-Sonríe un poco incurvada -¿Pero estas seguro de que quieres quedarte aquí, y no volver a la vida?-El vocalista suspiro y empezó a meditar un poco eso

Corey: Si es que me quedo aquí, no veré a mi banda, mis amigos, a Trina ni a Peaceville, y a mi Lanes y se me voy no volveré a ver a este lindo gatito y a mi madre…

Sra, Riffin: Pero puedes visitarme, todo el tiempo que quieras, y si quieres llevarte a Zafiro, llévatelo si es que quieres…-Sonríe, y el pelirrojo la miro a los ojos y sonrío

Corey: Gracias madre…-La abraza fuerte y se separa sonrojado-Pues, me puedes volver normal…-La Reina lo miro

Sra, Riffin: A si por tus colores, claro…-Le da un beso en la frente a su hijo, y luego brillo muy fuerte lo protege a él, y a Zafiro, después aparece con sus pantalones y gorro tejido a su color normal ''Naranja'' Su cabello y Tenis también tiene sus colores normales ''Azul''

Corey: Gracias…Y me puedes llevar a la Tierra…

Sra, Riffin: Claro cariño…-Chasquea los dedos y Corey despierta en la sala donde estaba, y lo que ve son a los doctores con alivio y sonriendo

Doctor: As despertado-Sonríe, y se va con los demás doctores en 2 minutos aparece Laney corriendo con lagrimas secas negras (Por su maquillaje desparramado), Sus otros compañeros de banda, y su hermana caminado detrás de la bajista

Laney: ¡COREY!-Llega y lo abraza fuerte causándole un poco de daño al peliazul

Corey con ojos cerrados fuertemente: ¡AHHH!-Laney lo suelta preocupada

Laney: L-lo s-siento…-Temblando

Corey: T-Tranquila…-Mira a los gemelos y a su hermana pelirosa-¡Katrina, Gemelos!-Los 3 sonrieron y lo abrazaron-Los extrañe a todos…

¿?: Miau…-Apareció Zafiro debajo de la cama de Corey, el gatito de plata salta a la cama de él y se le acurruca en la cadera izquierda

Corey: Zafiro…-Lo acaricia

Todos: ¿Zafiro?

Corey: Si el gatito, que tenía antes…-Katrina, Kin y Kon se miraron entre sí, y se fueron de la habitación, el gato de plata salto y se fue, por la puerta dejando los dos jóvenes solos-Ahhh, ¿Y cómo has estado?

Laney se sienta en la cama: P-pues bi-bien-Sonroja como su cabello

Corey: ¡Genia!-Acercándose lentamente a los labios de la niña y ella también se acercaba lentamente del chico

Ambos se acercaban, mas y mas, sentían sus propias respiraciones causadores cosquilleos, pero no les importaba, cada uno empezaban a cerrar cuidadosamente sus propios ojos, esta que sus labios y rostros, pararon, 5 centímetros de sus propios labios y ambos susurraron

Corey y Laney: Te Amo…-Continuaron acercándose y sus labios se tocaron en un lindo abrazo, pero curiosamente ambos adolecentes se empezaba a besar un poco atrevidamente…

Corey: E-esta es la primera vez, que me beso atrevidamente con alguien…-Sin soltar la paste posterior de la cabeza de su compañera, y sigue con su beso con la bajista

Laney sonrojada: Y y-yo t-tampoco…-Con sus dos manos en la espalda del gutarrista

Ambos seguían besándose, hasta que los 2 adolecentes se detuvieron, por falta de oxigeno

Corey Sonrojado: Jajajaja…Eso sí estuvo de mas… ¿No lo crees?

Laney: S-si…-Se sonroja más y ella mira a el peliazul…

**Continuar…Lo lamento, por esa partecita 7/u/7 Pero tenía ganas de hacer la parte…Pero da igual, nos vemos para el ultimo capitulo de mi famosa historia, Bye…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Este es el capítulo final, gracias, por el apoyo, muchas gracias, sigamos TnT  
><strong>  
>Corey: Ammm…-Aparece Carrie-¡Beff!<p>

Laney: Grrr…-Se para de la cama

Carrie: Oigan, chicos quiero decir algo-Aparece detrás de ella Lenny

Lenny: Es por algo de Trina

Corey: De Katrina

Carrie: No de Trina…Es que ella me ordeno, decirte novio, para que Laney se enoje con tigo, pero es fue demasiado lejos, y pues…Te quería decir…Perdón

Corey: Disculpa asentada Beff

Carrie sonríe: Gracias Riffin…-La guitarrista y el bajista se van

^Afuera del Hospital^

Lenny: Que alivio…

Carrie: Si…-Lo miro-Oye Lens, ¿Puedo hacer algo sin que te enojes?

Lenny: ¿Qué?-Carrie lo agarra de la camisa y le inserta un beso en los labios, el joven se sonrojo que hasta distingo con su color de cabello

Carrie se separo: Lens… ¿Q-quieres se-ser m-mi n-no-novio?-Lenny sonrío

Lenny: ¡Sí!-La abrazo y la joven vocalista le correspondió el abrazo

Carrie: Tu me haces feliz, gracias-Susurra

^Unos meses después^

Corey todo vendado: ¿Chicos, se acuerdan lo que paso haces meses?-Sentado en el sofá azul, con Zafiro en sus piernas, durmiendo

Laney: Si Core, yo me acuerdo, pero me dio lastima…-Con Esmeralda la gata de oro durmiendo en sus piernas

Corey: Si…

Kin y Kon: Nosotros nos acordamos perfectamente…  
>Corey: Si, pero por desgracia Katrina se volvió Trina<p>

Laney: Tranquilo Core, pero ella nos da letras

Corey sonríe: Tu siempre me haces feliz…-Laney se sonroja

Laney: Jeje, Con tigo todo tiene sentido, y siempre será colorido

Corey: Aww…Eres muy linda

Laney: Y tu igual…-Sonríe y ella le da un beso en la mejilla

**Fin…Se que este fin es una miercole, pero igual are otra historia todavía más larga, los quiero bye **


End file.
